


Turno Alpha

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, PWP, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un tranquillo pomeriggio di lavoro, la routine è spezzata dall’insolito comportamento di uno degli ufficiali superiori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turno Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, erotico  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard H. McCoy   
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: KirkXSpock  
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, PWP, lemon  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Note: L’ho ambientata nell’universo Abrams, ma non ci sono particolari riferimenti quindi si può vederli anche nella TOS  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Era un pomeriggio tranquillo, quasi noioso sul ponte di comando dell’Enterprise: l’attendente aveva portato al capitano una tazza di cioccolata e agli altri ufficiali tè e caffè.  
Kirk amava quei momenti di tranquillità alternati alle missioni, come sempre più spesso gli capitava si volse verso la postazione scientifica, dove vide il suo vice rifiutare la bevanda; pochi istanti dopo, però, Spock si avvicinò a lui, afferrò la sua mano che teneva la tazza e se la portò alle labbra continuando a guardarlo, sorbendo un lungo sorso di cioccolata.  
L’umano rimase senza parole, osservando quella bocca macchiata di scuro: provò l’irrefrenabile impulso di sporgersi e leccare via lui stesso quelle tracce.  
Il vulcaniano si passò la lingua sulle labbra in modo lento e sensuale, e Kirk ne fu rapito, ipnotizzato, soggiogato.  
“Buona” asserì prendendone un altro lungo sorso e il capitano non riuscì a trattenersi e si sporse a baciare quella bocca desiderata.  
Il suo vice non lo respinse, tutt’altro, gli posò una mano sulla nuca facendogli reclinare la testa all’indietro, spingendo la sua lingua contro le sue labbra, violando la sua bocca in un bacio appassionato e selvaggio.  
Kirk chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della poltrona di comando, concentrandosi su quella bocca premuta contro la sua, in quel bacio avido e meraviglioso.  
Le labbra di Spock si spostarono sul suo collo andando a suggere la pelle sensibile dove la maglia non lo copriva, lasciandogli sicuramente un marchio inequivocabile e provocandogli un brivido giù fino all’inguine.  
“Jim” sussurrò all’orecchio dell’umano e Kirk si tese, con un gemito più simile a un guaito, quando comprese che gli stava slacciando i pantaloni e si morse le labbra per non gridare e, quando Spock gli si inginocchiò davanti e gli divaricò le gambe, mettendo a nudo il suo sesso turgido e desideroso di attenzioni, quasi venne.  
Socchiuse gli occhi ed ebbe un minuscolo attimo di lucidità rendendosi conto che erano in plancia, in pieno turno alpha, però nessuno sembrava badare a loro e questa cosa eccitava Kirk da morire e dovette far violenza su se stesso per impedirsi di gridare quando la bocca bollente del comandante calò su di lui, ingoiando la sua intera lunghezza.  
Si aggrappò ai suoi capelli neri e lucidi spingendolo verso di sé, quello era davvero troppo.  
Il vulcaniano si muoveva con maestria, sapeva come farlo impazzire, ma lui era così eccitato dalla situazione e dal contesto che, in breve, tremò tra quelle labbra.  
“Spock” ansimò tentando di avvertire ma il comandante proseguì imperterrito la sua suzione portandolo all’inevitabile epilogo.  
Kirk gettò la testa indietro fissando il soffitto bianco e a cupola della pancia, svuotandosi completamente poi tutto si fece buio.

***

Batté le palpebre, un paio di volte, ma il buio continuava ad avvolgerlo, un brivido gli sconquassò il corpo e si rese conto di avere il fiato corto, si mosse comprendendo di essere steso a letto. Mosse la mano sul suo petto madido di sudore.  
“Luce” ordinò al computer leccandosi le labbra. Aveva fatto un sogno erotico con i fiocchi, era venuto senza nemmeno toccarsi. Quel sogno era così reale e tangibile.  
Nelle ultime settimane gli era capitato spesso di fare quel genere di sogni, non che fosse la prima volta, ma avevano tutti un denominatore comune: Spock.  
In quei sogni aveva fatto sesso con lui in qualunque angolo dell’Enterprise, tra cui la sala macchine e l’infermeria. Sorrise immaginandosi la reazione dell’ingegnere Scott e di Bones.  
Questo però, questo superava davvero tutte le sue sfrenate fantasie, soprattutto perché era la prima volta che Spock prendeva l’iniziativa e inoltre erano in plancia, con tutto il personale in servizio.  
Scese dal letto ed entrò in bagno, aprì l’acqua e si sistemò sotto il getto tiepido. Il figlio di Vulcano popolava i suoi sogni in maniera quasi costante e quando erano in servizio, si era soffermato, più spesso di quanto volesse ammettere, a osservarlo indugiando in pensieri poco professionali.

***

McCoy gli si sedette davanti “Mi stai ascoltando, Jim?”  
Il capitano sollevò gli occhi chiari dalla tazza di caffè.  
“Scusa, ero sovrappensiero” ammise con aria trasognata, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il sogno di quella notte.  
“Già ultimamente accade spesso.”  
“Uh? Davvero?” chiese, bevendo il caffè oramai freddo.  
Kirk si guardò intorno erano rimasti solo loro nella mensa ufficiali e mancava ancora un po’ di tempo all’inizio del turno.  
McCoy attendeva in silenzio, quando Kirk aveva quello sguardo, non avrebbe tardato a parlare.  
“Ultimamente faccio dei sogni” iniziò continuando a fissare la tazza.  
“Sogni o incubi?”  
“Sogni erotici.”  
Bones sbuffò, da uno come Kirk non gli sembrava poi così inusuale.  
“Non vedo dov’è il problema, è normale” lo rassicurò finendo di fare colazione.  
“Spock è in ognuno di questi sogni.”  
McCoy quasi si strozzò con il caffè, quindi si asciugò le labbra e roteò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Fammi capire: nei tuoi sogni fai sesso con Spock?” domandò giusto per essere sicuro di aver sentito bene.  
“Sì, nei luoghi più impensabili della nave dalla sala macchine all’infermeria. In quello di questa notte mi ha fatto un pompino stupendo, sulla poltrona di comando, durante il turno alpha.”  
McCoy si posò una mano sugli occhi “Basta, ti prego, tendo a visualizzare quando qualcuno mi racconta qualcosa” spiegò rabbrividendo.  
“Il più delle volte vengo senza nemmeno toccarmi.”  
Il dottore lo fissò intensamente quindi chiese “Rispondi alla mia domanda: andresti a letto con il tuo primo ufficiale?”  
Kirk si strinse nelle spalle ci aveva pensato più volte “Sì” ammise senza attendere oltre.  
“Non è la prima volta che vado a letto con…”  
“Lo so!” lo fermò il medico alzando una mano.  
“Ma è di Spock che stiamo parlando!” sbottò scuotendo il capo poi si fece pensieroso “Hai detto che hai sognato di fare sesso con lui nella mia infermeria?”  
“Sì, più di una volta e in un paio di occasioni c’eri anche tu.”  
McCoy scattò in piedi “No. Non lo voglio sapere.”  
Kirk scoppiò a ridere “Sto scherzando” mormorò poi si fece nuovamente serio.  
McCoy gli posò la mano sulla spalla “Sono solo sogni, Jim, solo sogni.”

***

Kirk fissava lo schermo davanti a sé, le ultime letture non presentavano nessuna anomalia e il turno si era protratto fino al tardo pomeriggio con tranquillità.  
Le porte scorrevoli alle sue spalle sibilarono e un attendente entrò con un vassoio.  
“Ho portato delle bevande calde, tè, caffè, cioccolata” annunciò con voce allegra accostandosi alla poltrona del capitano il quale prese una tazza di cioccolata.  
Osservò la ragazza offrire le bevande agli altri ufficiali e solo Spock rifiutò.  
Kirk rimase immobile a fissare il liquido scuro e quasi sobbalzò quando il primo ufficiale gli si accostò.  
Il vulcaniano lo fissava con un sopracciglio alzato, chiaro segno che era perplesso.  
L’eco del sogno riverberò in Kirk, che quasi gemette sentendo i pantaloni diventare improvvisamente stretti all’altezza dell’inguine.  
Prima che il vice potesse dire o fare qualunque cosa il capitano si alzò e si infilò nel turbo ascensore, fuggendo letteralmente dalla plancia per rifugiarsi nel proprio alloggio.  
Posò la tazza sulla scrivania e si lasciò cadere sul letto respirando profondamente.  
Lui non credeva in sciocchezze come i sogni premonitori eppure stava accadendo tutto come in quello che aveva fatto quella stessa notte.  
Rise tra sé, no Spock non avrebbe praticato del sesso orale con lui: non in plancia, non servizio. Primo perché era contro il regolamento, secondo c’era troppa gente in giro e terzo, beh era Spock.  
Era appena riuscito a placare la violenta erezione quando il cicalino suonò.  
“Si?”  
“Sono Spock.”  
“Entri” lo invitò mettendosi seduto.  
Il vulcaniano avanzò nella stanza e si fermò a pochi passi da lui, le mani dietro la schiena, silenzioso e composto.  
“Si sente bene, capitano? Il suo battito cardiaco è accelerato e…”  
“Sto bene, Spock. Non si preoccupi.”  
“Non sono preoccupato, ma in plancia sembrava turbato…”  
Kirk scoppiò a ridere e questa reazione mandò in confusione ancora di più il vulcaniano.  
“Sì, qualcosa del genere…” mormorò quando smise di ridere.  
“Posso aiutarla in qualche modo, capitano?”  
Jim si alzò e gli si parò davanti con un sorrisetto sfrontato e notò che il comandante seguì il suo gesto di umettarsi le labbra.  
“Vuole davvero aiutarmi, comandante?”  
“Sono il suo primo ufficiale e…”  
“Spock” lo interruppe “Non sto parlando di lavoro” concluse, traendo un profondo respiro.  
“Ultimamente faccio dei sogni…” iniziò e vide il viso del vulcaniano contrarsi appena alle sue parole.  
“Sogni erotici, ha idea di cosa siano?” lo interrogò, sorridendo più apertamente, sapeva quanto i vulcaniani fossero restii a parlare di cose tanto intime come il sesso.  
“Certamente, sono sogni a sfondo sessuale, negli umani sono frequenti.”  
“E nei vulcaniani?”  
“La mia gente mantiene un fermo controllo della mente anche nel sonno.”  
“E lei?”  
“Nell’inconscio talvolta la mia parte umana scivola via dalla logica” confessò in un sussurro colpevole; Kirk rimase a bocca aperta nel vedere le guance di Spock tingersi di un tenue verde.  
Quello era il suo modo di arrossire e Jim, senza riflettere, posò la mano sulla guancia dell’altro scoprendola un po’ tiepida.  
Spock si irrigidì a quel contatto, ma non lo allontanò né si ritrasse, il giovane mosse il pollice accarezzandogli lo zigomo.  
“Capitano cosa sta facendo?”  
“Il mio nome è Jim…” precisò avvicinando la sua bocca a quella del comandante.  
“So perfettamente qual è il tuo nome, Jim” rispose carezzando con il respiro le labbra rosee del suo capitano.  
“Forse facciamo i medesimi sogni” sussurrò sentendo che le formalità erano state abbattute.  
“Lo credo anch’io” concluse colmando la distanza tra loro.  
Kirk aveva bisogno di quel contatto fisico e si rese conto di quanto lo desiderasse anche il vulcaniano, forse in maniera ancora più violenta e totalizzante.  
Con urgenza e frenesia si tolsero le uniformi, non c’era tempo per i preliminari, bramavano di più entrambi e lo volevano subito.  
Avevano bisogno di sfogare tutta la tensione sessuale che si era accumulata in quei mesi, non potevano più aspettare.  
Jim lo sospinse verso il letto e Spock lo lasciò fare assecondando i suoi movimenti e le sue richieste.  
Divorò le sue labbra con baci ardenti e passionali mentre le sue mani vagavano su quel corpo solido e tiepido, aveva sognato mille volte di guardarlo, toccarlo e fare l’amore con lui, ma la realtà superava di gran lunga le sue più sfrenate fantasie.  
Scese ad accarezzargli il membro ottenendo un lungo sospiro, era come se lo era immaginato, lungo e liscio, caldo e umido.  
Erano entrambi tremendamente eccitati e Kirk lo fissò titubante negli occhi, non sapeva come continuare, desiderava farlo suo e… fu Spock a toglierlo dall’impiccio come sempre, guidandolo verso di sé e schiudendosi a lui.

Il capitano si fece strada dentro il corpo del vulcaniano con una lenta spinta assaporando ogni centimetro conquistato; il corpo di Spock cedeva al suo passaggio e lo accoglieva perfettamente, si incastravano alla perfezione.  
I loro occhi rimasero fissi gli uni negli altri, mentre Kirk si muoveva con esasperante lentezza, ogni gemito, ogni sussurro del suo Spock era qualcosa di sublime e prezioso.  
Il vulcaniano sussurrò il suo nome all’orecchio e tremò sotto di lui, liberandosi tra i loro corpi uniti e questo fece raggiungere il culmine anche al capitano.

***

Kirk si raggomitolò sotto il lenzuolo, aveva le membra molli e languide e una lieve sonnolenza si stava già impadronendo di lui.  
Spock fece per alzarsi, ma Jim lo afferrò trascinandolo tra le coltri.  
“Tu non vai da nessuna parte” asserì con fermezza, mentre il vulcaniano gli passava una mano tra i capelli biondi e lo baciava sulla bocca.  
“Jim il turno alpha non è concluso e dovremmo essere entrambi sul ponte.”  
“Hai passato il comando a Scotty?”  
“Certamente.”  
“Se la caveranno.”  
Il vulcaniano sollevò un sopracciglio “Non è da te parlare così.”  
Kirk intrecciò le dita con quelle dell’altro con un tenero sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Solo per oggi voglio pensare a me stesso. Non è poi così… grave. Nessuno noterà la nostra assenza.”  
Spock sollevò anche l’altro sopracciglio che sparì sotto la frangetta nera, e Kirk rise rendendosi conto della sciocchezza che aveva appena detto.  
Tutti si erano sicuramente sanno resi conto della loro assenza, la quale avrebbe solo confermato i pettegolezzi che già giravano sulla nave.  
“Concedimi ancora qualche momento” sussurrò posando la testa sul petto del compagno, il quale se lo strinse addosso, in un gesto inusuale, ma molto gradito.  
“Perché abbiamo aspettato tanto?” domandò dopo un po’ Jim, la voce assonnata.  
Il comandante rimase in silenzio. Da quando si erano conosciuti lui e il capitano si erano girati sempre intorno fino a quel momento. Kirk si mosse sfregando il corpo nudo contro il suo.  
“Che cosa stai facendo Jim?” chiese e nella sua voce c’era una nota diversa dal solito, sapeva perfettamente quello che voleva fare.  
“Niente” rispose con aria innocente, ma le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso furbo.  
“Dobbiamo…”  
Ma Kirk mise fine alle sue proteste con un lungo e umido bacio…

***

“Dov’è il capitano?” domandò McCoy entrando in plancia e sorprendendosi di trovare Scott seduto sulla poltrona.  
L’ingegnere sollevò le spalle scuotendo la testa.  
“Ha lasciato il ponte in fretta e furia e dopo pochi istanti il signor Spock l’ha seguito.”  
I due uomini si scambiarono una lunga occhiata.  
“Capisco” asserì il medico “Beh meglio nel loro alloggio che nella mia infermeria o nella sua sala macchine.”  
“Prego, dottore?”  
“Niente, capo ingegnere, niente.”  
“Non è preoccupato, dottore, mancano da oltre un’ora” precisò Chekov attirando su di sé gli sguardi di tutti gli ufficiali presenti.  
Sulu scosse la testa lanciandogli uno sguardo che fece arrossire il giovane guardiamarina fino alla radice dei capelli.  
“Beata innocenza” sentenziò il medico.  
Il navigatore si volse verso Sulu con aria interrogativa, l’altro sorrise “Te lo spiego quando sarai un po’ più grande!”


End file.
